The present invention relates generally to distributing messages or notifications to mobile or cellular devices within a particular zone.
Mobile wireless subscribers, or cellular subscribers, may exist anywhere within the range of a fixed mobile wireless tower or cellular tower. A mobile wireless tower associated with a service provider, e.g., a provider of wireless services, may send messages that are received by substantially all subscribers of the service provider within the range of the mobile wireless tower. However, the messages are not be received by users of mobile wireless devices that are not subscribed to the service provider, but are within the range of the mobile wireless tower associated with the service provider. In other words, messages broadcast by a mobile wireless tower operated by a service provider are generally received only by mobile wireless subscribers of the service provider who are within the vicinity or zone serviced by the mobile wireless tower.